Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays, information input devices and user interface functionalities.
Description of the Related Art
The following published patent documents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art:
Great Britain Patent Numbers: GB2299856 and GB2289756; European Patent Number: EP0572182;
PCT International Patent Application Publication Numbers: WO02/043045, WO03/104965 A2; WO 2005/094176 A3; WO95/02801 and WO 2005/094176; and
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,404,416; 6,094,188; 6,081,255; 5,926,168; 5,892,501; 5,448,261; 5,227,985; 5,949,402; 5,959,617; 5,122,656; 5,506,605 and 5,320,292;
U.S. Patent Publication Nos.: US 2001/0050672 and 2005/0156914A1.